


Merlin

by jasminum_draconis



Series: Arthur's in Love [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminum_draconis/pseuds/jasminum_draconis
Summary: Arthur is in love with Merlin. It’s a feeling Arthur can’t put his finger on.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur's in Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070702
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Merlin

Arthur is in love with Merlin.

It’s a feeling Arthur can’t put his finger on. He never really can when it comes to Merlin. It’s unfathomable… just there. Somewhere. It slips away from him just when he thinks he is going to grasp it. He doesn’t know when it happened. One day he noticed, and it was as if it had always been this way. Even in his memories before Merlin feels as if he is waiting. Had he been waiting all that time?

He is himself when they are together— a version he didn’t know existed until Merlin came along. Words come easy, his thoughts run clearer. It’s just different when he is around, and yet the same. Things seem to just fit. Somehow. He doesn’t really get it. All he knows is he loves Merlin. Any further description is just semantics.

He thinks Merlin is his true self too, even though he knows there are secrets between them. Merlin is still different when they are alone, in a way he cant put his finger on. Arthur just knows. Like he knows which way is up.

Over the years that side of Merlin has been appearing less and less. It’s rare now to see _That_ Merlin. He doesn’t know how he knows. He just does.

He reaches for Merlin and he isn’t there. He doesn’t know what happened, what changed, but something did. Even when they are alone, he cannot find Merlin. He misses him.


End file.
